I Promise, Mummy
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: "Promise?" She asked, holding out her pinky. "I promise, Mummy." I said. She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Now... let's go home, sweetie."  When you see a boy without his family, he seems kinda lonely.


**Disclaimer: Somehow I don't think JK was watching I Am Number Four while she was writing.**

* * *

><p>"It's the same thing every year- packed with muggles! Platform 9 34 this way, come on!" Mum called out in her loud voice. I was excited to be there, just to see my brothers off. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that they were going and I wasn't but all I had to do was wait another year, then I would be there. I gripped Mum's hand just a little bit harder at the thought. Mum stopped walking and pulled me to the side.

"Alright Percy, you first." She said. He pushed his trolley so it was in front of the wall and then walked fast into it. I gasped, still amazed by the magic that he could just disappear into a wall.

"Come on Fred, you next." Mum said, looking at one of the twins.

"He's not Fred I am!" Said one of them. I smiled when I realized it was George.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Said Fred shaking his head. I almost laughed. Mum sighed.

"Oh, sorry. George." She pointed with her thumb at the platform. Then, Fred pushed his trolley into place.

"I'm only joking! I am Fred!" Then he smiles when Mum rolls her eyes and I laugh. He runs onto the platform, and George follows right behind him.

"Excuse me!" I heard someone say behind us. Ron and I turn around and Mum drops my hand. She takes a couple steps closer and I can see a boy. He has really messy black hair and green eyes. He also had broken glasses and looked really confused.

"But... can you tell me how to... that-"

"How to get on the platform? Not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. What you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Mum explained. I smiled, she was always just so nice to everyone.

As he passed me, he looked at me so I said,

"Good luck." He looked at the wall for a minute and then ran through the wall.

"Mum... do you know him?" Ron asked. She looked at the wall for a second longer and then turned to Ron.

"No, of course not. I was just being nice to one of your fellow classmates." She explained. His shoulders slumped.

"Okay." Then he ran through the platform..

"Ready to go home, dear?" Mum asked, taking my hand again and leading my through the crowds of muggles. I nodded.

"Mummy?" I said, looking up at her.

"Yes, sweetie? She said, smiling at me.

"I think you know who that was." Her smile sorta faded a little bit.

"I'm not sure honey." She said.

"Do you have a guess?" I asked her. Mum's eyes looked sad and she bit her lip.

"Yeah. You know Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon?" I nodded.

"They had two friends. Their names were Lily and James. I think that was their son." She said. It looked like she was watching what she said.

"Oh... okay." I couldn't help but remember how he looked kinda lonely.

"Mummy?" She closed her eyes for a second before saying,

"Yes?"

"Where are his parents?" He wasn't there with anyone, surely his parents went to Hogwarts if they knew Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon.

"Sweetie... you know the bad man out there?" My eyes widened and I nodded.

"He... didn't like that boy's parents."

"Does that mean he killed them, Mummy?" I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw a tear run down her cheek. She closed her eyes and nodded. I stayed quiet for a couple minutes, thinking about what I had just learned. We walked out the front doors to King's Cross Station and I turned to Mum one more time.

"Mummy?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" She answered.

"He looked kinda lonely, didn't he?" I asked her.

"Yeah he did." She said. We were walking to the car where dad was waiting. You can't tell anyone... but our car flies!

"Mummy... I know what he needs." I said.

"What is that, dear?"

"That boy needs a friend, Mummy."

"Oh, sweetie." She said hugging me. I waited, knowing she would probably say more.

"Then you have to be the _best_ friend he could ever have, okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Promise?" She asked, holding out her pinky.

"I promise, Mummy." I said. She stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Now... let's go home, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cute little idea I had. Hope you like it. Please Review! :)**


End file.
